


Homework Breaks Never Amount to Anything Good.

by Jakey_kun



Series: The Twists and Turns of Life [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homework, I'm not sure anymore, Little drabble thing, Memories, Overblown reactions, Pumpkin pie, let's play doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakey_kun/pseuds/Jakey_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Dirk take a break from Homework to play Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework Breaks Never Amount to Anything Good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so this is just a little drabble thing.  
> Comments, questions, and Kudos are always welcome!

“Dirk, Can we please take a break and play doctor now,” you ask excitedly. “We’ve been doing homework for ages!” You pout at him, knowing that whenever you do, he gives you what you want. (You tested this earlier by asking him to remove his shades before you started on homework.) “Fine, but only this once,” he warns. _Yes!_ You don’t understand why it works, but golly are you grateful that it does.  
“Ok!” You make him lay on your living room floor while you run and grab your ‘Doctor’s Kit’. Really, it’s just a thermometer, a turkey baster and a bunch of various empty bottles in a hard plastic case; but it’s special to you all the same.  
“Now what’s wro-,” you gasp. How could you have forgotten? You drop everything and sprint as fast as you can into your Granma’s room. Where is it, did she move it? Oh, there it is! Over there in the corner of her bed, is your Granma’s lab coat from when she worked at the animal clinic. You never play doctor without it, as it makes you feel wonderfully cool. Sighing in relief, you walk back to Dirk and compose yourself, ignoring his raised eyebrow. You clear your throat.  
  
“What’s wrong with the patient today?”  
Dirk sits up and clutches at his leg suddenly as if it’s giving him the worst pain he’s ever felt, “My leg, Dr. English. It’s going to kill me if you don’t hurry up and give me some medicine.” You roll your eyes. Even though you commend him for playing along, you wish that he hadn’t affected a base deep and cracked enough to make even a Vulcan cringe.  
“When did the pain start Mr. Strider?”  
“Bout a month ago, Doc. I was taking care of one of our neighbor’s little shi- _sweet_ _sweet_ dogs, when all of a sudden, one of the little fuc- ferocious buggers decides to play ‘Trip up Dirk By Wrapping Around His Legs Cos He Obviously Is Not Paying Enough Attention To Me.’” His voice grows more agitated with every word, making you wonder if this is really something that has happened.. After all the neighbor’s _do_ have 3 dogs…  
“This is very serious! I think we should fix this immediately…”  
“Do whatever it takes Doctor, I believe in you.”  
“We need to ampu-“  
“No”  
“You don’t even know what I was going to say,’ you pout.  
Dirk breaks character to level you with an unamused stare, “English, every single time we play ‘Hospital’, you always want to amputate something. If I said my nose was running, you’d offer to amputate it.”  
“That’s not even what I was going to say,” you splutter. He raises an eyebrow. “Really, it’s true! I was just going to say… maybe…. We could just cut it off?” He groans, “I’m done with you.”  
“NO!” He can’t be done, you’ve only just started! You’ve yet to become the hero! He gives you an odd look and turns to face you.  
“Why are you so adamant about being a Doctor anyway? I thought you hated hospitals?” You shrug,  
“That’s easy, it’s because…” Wait… why do you want to be a doctor? Dirk’s right. You hate hospitals, you hate the smell, the way they look, and the people in them. Why would you even consider working in one?

  
 _“Granma? Why do you always smile after work?” Your grandmother hangs up her coat and envelops you in her arms; smelling like pumpkins and sunshine. “Because Jakey, my job makes me happy. I love what I do, therefore I smile.” She picks you up and carries you into the kitchen, where she sets you down on the counter. “Remember my darling, if you really love something, you’ll be happy just thinking about it.”_  
  
Oh. You remember this. You were 6 and curious as to why your granny smiled all the time. After she had finished speaking, you remember her cooking a pumpkin pie (your favorite), in celebration of a future of happiness. You had been so enthralled, that the next day, you’d forgotten what she had _really_ said. Instead, you had gone on from that day, thinking that your happiness would come from following in your Grandma’s footsteps and doing what _she_ had done, not taking the chance to develop your own interests. Now, you’re stuck in classes you hate, with homework that takes hours and hours to finish, and topics you really don’t care about, but struggle with anyway, to fulfill your idea of happiness. You laugh; a harsh, bitter sound, mixed with a choked gasp. It’s the first sound you’ve made since you’d failed to give Dirk an answer. You can feel him tensing, getting ready to ask what’s on your mind. You don’t give him the opportunity.  
“I don’t want to be a Doctor. I hate it all! I hate studying for the tests, I hate the terminology, and I absolutely hate hospitals!” You’re yelling angrily, even though with every confession, the weight which has sat on your chest for the last 2 years, lightens. You feel a hand on your shoulder, and find Dirk staring at you with a strange mixture of empathy and satisfaction. He hugs you, but doesn’t say a word. You sniffle and hiccup, the last of your tantrum dissipating.

Your name is Jake English, and never have you felt so lost, and yet… So free.

**Author's Note:**

> Bet most of y'all thought this was going to be a happy story. It was going to be at first, but then it ran away with my brain without my permission. I still hope you guys enjoyed it though! :D


End file.
